As one of the configurations of a pneumatic tire which can enhance steering stability, there has been known a configuration where a rib of a tread projects outwardly in the tire radial direction, and an apex of a projecting portion is offset more inwardly than the center of the rib in the width direction when the tire is mounted on a vehicle (for example, see JP-A-2005-263180 (Patent literature 1)).